We Belong Together
by MOMO-RANDOM
Summary: Ten short song fic drabbles based off my two favorite characters! Read the note at top first, otherwise it will all be a little confusing.


**Hi Friends! I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated or posted anything but, that is because I did have internet for like, three months. sad day, I know. SO, anyway this is just something random I wrote to get the creative ball rolling again! Just 10 short drabbles all about Troy and Kelsi! What i did was put my zune on shuffle and wrote about the first 10 songs I heard for as long as they lasted. It was a challenge but super fun! Anyway, enjoy!**

**~Riah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and they are not mine and they never will be and such and such...**

Troy/ Kelsi

**Enjoy Yourself- The Jacksons**

Kelsi was super stressed about her upcoming piano recital. She could hardly concentrate she was just sitting at her piano staring into space. This concert would define her future. Then her thoughts went to him. The only person in the world who she was truly happy with. Troy Bolton. He was her rock, he supported her and he made her understand what it truly meant to enjoy herself. He was the person she could rely on the most. Not even her girlfriends made her as comfortable as he did. Sitting at her piano, she finally began playing, and looked up and smiled when she noticed the door opening and in walked her rock.

**According to you- Orianthi**

With her parents she could never do anything right. She always wore the wrong clothes, she was late, they never laughed at her jokes, she was insignificant. To Troy she was everything. He always said she was beautiful, he never complained when she was running a little behind schedule and he always thought she was funny. He really appreciated her and reminded her constantly that she was always on his mind. The love she almost never felt at home was replaced and more so with the love he felt for her.

**Lover- Devendra Banhart**

In more ways than one he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to be her friend. Her advocate. Her rock but most of all…he wanted to be her lover. He wanted to be her everything. She did not know it yet, though. She was still dating Jason and he had only recently called it quits with Gabriella. But, he had a plan. He was going to be all of those things. He was going to be all those things and so much more. She just didn't know it yet. But, she would. And she would want to be his lover too.

**Hoops I did it again- Reliant K**

Troy didn't know what to do. He feels like he had caused problems in the past but, this time it was worse. He messed everything up and he hurt his friends. "How could I have started that rumor" he thought to himself. I didn't even know if it was true or not. Poor kelsi. But ,he thought as he packed his car to leave for the summer, this was making everything better. If he just left for a while that would clear the air. He was never good at the relationship thing and this was for the best.

**Tomorrow's another day- MXPX**

Kelsi figured out she did not want to just let her life fly by. Yeah, she had a plan for her life. She was going to go to college and be something. But, tomorrow was another day that was not going to be wasted. She hardley understood herself sometimes but there was one boy who understood her more than anybody. Troy Bolton. He was her best friend and it was two months until SR. year was over for good. And today was the day she was going to make it right. And tell her best friend how much she really loved him.

**We Belong Together- Ritchie Valens**

She was his. And they belonged to together. That is what she was thinking as they kissed as she was about to descend off to college. "You are my baby and you will always be" he murmured in-between kisses. They had a plan. They would be together for eternity and she never doubted it and neither did he

**I Love You 5- NeverShoutNever**

" I love you 5 times more than he did kels." He shouted in the hallway." All he cared about was whether you put out and I love you more than that! Please kels. Give me a chance. It killed me every time I saw you together and every time you blew me off for him." He walked up and grabbed her face and kissed her hard. She was crying but he was sure they were tears of happiness as she whispered back "I love you 5."

**Can't get next to you girl- The Temptations**

He watched across the cafeteria working on some new masterpiece she was creating with her brilliant mind. He hated when she was like this because he felt like he could never get time alone with her. He loved how brilliant she was but he missed her when she was writing new songs. She was the perfect girlfriend and he had never felt so lucky. Everyone thought he could do anything but the one thing he couldn't do, was get next to her.

**Xavia-The Submarines**

He was leaving soon. He was leaving for college and she could not get the thought out of her head. It was the thing she dwelled on the most. She would miss him so much. Sure they were only friends but they were the best of, mind you. What she didn't know was he was feeling the same way. They both felt almost like they would become empty and no one could save them. Everyone in the room had their own troubles. Some known and some unknown but this was the biggest elephant in the room. No one said it but they could see the pain in the two friend's eyes and what pain they were going through. Kelsi was going too but he was leaving before summer for a basketball programs at the school and it felt more real. They promised to keep in touch. They were in each other's hearts and they would not let their hearts let them down.

**It takes two- Zac Efron**

He knew living without her made no sense. Everyone at school treated him like the big man on campus but he knew he was nothing without her love and support. She was always there for him and incredibly understanding and supportive. He often joked that if he was the king then she was the queen and she was the real power behind the throne that it takes knew it too. There just was no Troy without Kelsi. They were like the sand and tide…they just went together.

**TAA DAA! I hope you liked it! I know some are a little random but, that is all part of the fun! Please Review! and Thanks a million for reading!**

**~Riah**


End file.
